Chronos
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: Sebastian unleashes the mighty timelord Chronos. Rated M, M/M Don't like don't read, Closest game category to DML (Teaser Plug in)


**A/N: This is a plug in chapter of a much longer story that I am working on, I have stopped working on "Legendary Relations", "My Three Jewels", and other continuations of stories. I have gotten busy with school again so I have no set dates for uploads (despite never having any real upload schedule)**

 **Anyway, The title of the story this snippet comes from is "The Dragon Trainer" based off the game Dragon Mania Legends (further details in Chapter 1) Hope you enjoy, and good readings to all of you~**

* * *

 **Chronos**

The seals were unlocked and the giant stone atop the mountain grew warm. I placed my palm on the rock and a large crack formed. Immediately I reeled away, nearly falling off the summit.

"Woah." Alex nudged me forward.

"You have to keep your hand on it Sebastian."

"Alright alright.." I put my hand on it again and the heat grew. In a matter of minutes the stone completely cracked and shattered away. I looked up at the purple and black dragon that my hands were on now.

Chronos growled down at me. I realized my hands were on his chest and immediately pulled away. He roared out angrily.

"Sebastian, why do you keep taking your hands off of Chronos?!" Alex spewed a flame then pushed me into the timelord.

I pressed against Chronos' chest and found myself blushing a bit.

Chronos leaned forward pressing his snout to my face. I looked up at him not sure what to do. "I am not at my full strength, dragon trainer."

"Uh..wh-what could I do to help you regain your power?"

"Continue as you do. A bond must form in order to begin."

"O-okay.." I continue to press against Chronos, blushing lightly. Every dragon on this island I have met so far has surprised me. "I think I'm going to be a while Alex. You can go."

"Don't mess this up Sebby." Alex chuckled. "I'll be back." He flew down the mountain and joined other dragons along the island.

"I can tell you care about him." I looked up at Chronos blushing deeper.

"I love all the dragons, and care about all of them.."

He gently shook his head. "You are not equal in your care for the dragons."

"I try and get as much time with each of them as possible. And with so many, it's not easy."

"Alex is special to you, is he not?"

"Yes, he was my first dragon."

"And would you say you love him more than the other dragons?"

"Y-yes. We've been through a lot and he was here even before I came."

"I appreciate your honesty." I smiled a bit.

"Thank you, sir."

"Tell me, how old do you believe I am?"

"Thousands of years?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"I have no age."

"I would've guessed 'older than time' next."

"That's what most would think." His paw wrapped around me. "To be a time keeper is quite taxing and requires diligence and patience of the utmost value."

"It sounds like a difficult position."

"Not difficult. Just taxing. And I require time to recharge."

"Oh." He rested his head atop on of his arms.

"I understand that you show respect for me because of what I am, but remember that I am still a dragon."

"Yes sir." I softly rubbed him, eliciting a content growl from him.

"Good." He licked my back and pressed his snout to me. "Keep that up."

I continued to rub him, moving to a new area every few minutes after he allowed me access.

"Very good." He spread his legs and nudged me on.

I blushed seeing his large slit and hesitated to continue caressing his body.

"Why so hesitant? I give you permission to rub me over."

"Y-yes sir.." I oggled his slit and worked around it, massaging his inner thighs, loins, lower abdomen, and tail.

He growled lowly and turned on his back. "Now we can begin."

"What's next?" He gave me a certain look that I wasn't sure how to feel about.

"Pleasure me Sebastian."

"I..you..you w-want me..me to.." I couldn't help but stutter. Nome of the dragons were like Chronos, and even then, I had never been quick to pleasure them.

"To pleasure me yes." He reached down to his slit and parted the two flesh folds, giving me a clear view of his moistened breeding rod.

I stared at his massive endowment for a few moments before turning to him. "Y-you're quite large Chronos..."

"Yes, much too large for mounting, so you'll have to go about it a different way."

I looked down blushing and drew near his intimates. I inhaled his dominant musk and shuddered.

He retracted his paw and placed the other on my back. "Go on. I'm not poisonous." He pushed me into his slit, growling at my touch.

I put my hands out, bracing myself for the push. I grasped his shaft, curiously running my fingers along the appendage. My digits wrapped around the width and tugged, pulling out his malleable-barbed cock. I started to pump him, running my hands up and down, while giving tight squeezes.

He growled out in delight. "Hhh, keep doing that."

I obliged and continued my ministrations on his shaft. I never had imagined that I would be giving the time keeper Chronos a hand job, let alone free him. It was unreal. I began to toy with his barbs, to see of he would like it, grasping one in my hand and pumping it.

Chronos hissed sharply in pleasure and pushed my head onto another barb.

A bit surprised at first I yelped around the fleshy spike, sending a vibration that pleased him. I eased into it and gingerly suckled the barb and bobbed my head lightly on the short meat protrusion.

Chronos seemed pleased with the attention and I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't enjoying this a bit myself. A deep growl escaped him as a thick glob of pre ran down his shaft.

I lapped my tongue at his flesh, gently slurping his sweet juices. A moan escaped me as the taste of his pre enticed my senses. Slowly yet surely I climbed onto him, drinking down more of his sweet pre, yearning for a taste of his cum.

The thought of being discovered crossed my mind. If anyone was to find out about this, surely I would be known as "The Slutty Dragon Trainer" or "The Dragon Slut" just thinking about embarrassed me and I couldn't shake the feeling. That is until Chronos called my name.

"Sebastian. You're hesitating. Why is that?"

"H-huh?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him, realizing that I was getting a heavy coating of his pre and was no longer attached to any of his barbs. I hadn't realized how preoccupied with my thoughts as I was; even his shaft was growing soft. "S-sorry."

"You were deep in thought, what bothers you?"

I blushed and began stroking along his shaft to get him hard again. I'd rather haven't tell him but a gut feeling urged me to come right on out with it.

"Well..it's just.." I found myself a bit hesitant and a loss of words.

"Yes?" He watched my movements carefully. "What is it?"

I inhaled deeply then heavily sighed, mentally preparing myself. "If I were to be caught doing.. what I am now... I just can't shake the ridicule I'd receive and found myself somewhat embarrassed..."

He chuckled lightly and gently pat the top of my head. "Have you not had relations with your other dragons in this manner before?"

I blushed. "I-I have..."

"And have you worried about what others would think about it?"

"N-not really.. it hadn't occurred to me then.."

"Then what makes this different? I am no less a dragon than any of the dragons you train."

"True.."

"And you are free to interact with me as you do your other dragons."

I looked up at him with an astonishment. I had to agree him. He was right, he was still a dragon, and within the main isle.

"The only difference is, you cannot collect gold from me, or ask me to accompany you in battle. I do not require training, but you can come to me for other purposes such as increasing the flow of time to speed up growth and construction."

I nodded. "You're right. Thank you Chronos."

He smirked. "Continue with your work."

I nodded and went back to focusing on his shaft, tending to his other barbs; wrapping my mouth around one while pumping two others in each hand.

Another sharp hiss of pleasure filled the air as I did so. More pre leaked down his shaft, which I lapped up shamelessly.

I was starting to move about, tending to his other barbs as I rubbed his shaft every so often. There was no telling how close he was from releasing, which I somewhat didn't mind too much. The question of how his powers worked did cross my mind though. I felt inclined to ask, but that would be a later topic.

Chronos snarled, curling his toes and slightly kicking out as I began to massage quick circles on the sides of his native shaft.

This was starting to excite me a bit seeing him start to squirm under my ministrations.

I heard the grumble progressively increase and gurgle in his throat as I continued pleasing him.

His shaft pulsed and throbbed heavily as pre launched a few inches into the air before coming back down.

Somehow I felt he was growing closer. I picked up my pace, eager to him to cum. _I really am beginning to feel like a dragon slut._

Chronos roared out as his shaft throbbed twice before, a large rope of his musky seed expelled from his tip and landed on his chest. Another rope followed immediately after accompanied by another 5-7 ropes, each thick, viscous and almost entirely cream colored.

I had a rope splash onto my face and wiped some of it away with a paw, then tasted his juices. There was an odd familiarity in the flavor of his cum that I couldn't place a claw on.

Chronos growled my name lowly. "Sebastian.."

I broke from my slight trance and looked up to him. "Yes, Chronos?"

"Thank you for that. I am able to give you a demonstration of my powers now, if you wish."

I nodded my head. "Thank you Chronos, I'm not sure whether or not to choose now or later"

He nodded and chuckled. "Shall we get a second opinion then?"

"Uh sure.. But from who?" I tilted my head slightly.

"You do have dragons don't you?"

"Yeah.."

"And you know them fairly well do you not?"

"Yeah.. Oh." I burried my face in my cum moistened hands.

Chronos gave a deep chuckle. "Did you think that their curiosity wouldn't get the best of them?"

I raised my head. "Guys.. Have you been watching?"

There was giggling coming from around the lip of the summit.

"You may come out." Chronos ordered.

I was expecting a few dragons to be lurking about yet found myself taken aback when all of the dragons had crawled, slithered or flew up to meet us. They cheered and bombarded us.

I was tackled down by at least three different dragons, licking over me. I struggled to get them off of me and to my feet, luckily the assault only lasted a brief moment and was practically over as soon as it started.

Chronos murred lowly as multiple dragons lapped his juices from his form and cuddled against him.

"So, what do you all think?" Chronos asked, petting some of them.

They roared their approval excitedly and cheered. "Show us Chronos!" "Yeah do it!" "I wanna see!"

"Well Sebby? They all seem to agree. What do you say?" He playfully stuck his tongue out at me.

I blushed lightly when he called me "Sebby" and nuzzled the dragon in my lap. "Well.."

I received a wave of begging. "Pleeaaase."

I smiled lightly and nodded. "Okay, why not. Go ahead Chronos."

He nodded and spread his wings. The dragons crowding him gave him some space and watched him closely.

Chronos flapped and took to the air. He rose high and gave a roar that shook the earth beneath and dissolved some nearby low hanging clouds, he performed an aerial ace and corkscrewed.

All of the dragons watched in astonishment at his show, I had to admit I was fascinated myself with his performance.

We all watched as the sky quickly moved and the sun shift in position. Clouds zipped across the air as it became later in the day in an instance.

Chronos flew back down to the summit to be greeted with uproarious applause and cheering. "I have made it six hours into the day, shortening the wait between any prolonged events."

"Thank you Chronos. That's a big help."

"You are free to approach me, but my powers only go so far. I will notify you when I am able to speed things up again."

"Mr. Chronos sir?" Alex padded to him.

"Yes Alex?"

"We're allowed to see you too, right?" He asked tapping his claws together.

He chuckled and nodded. "I don't see why not. You all are free to spend time with me if you wish."

The dragons all cheered and swarmed him. I couldn't help but shake my head thinking about everything. _I've come so far.. And now this. I could only imagine what comes next._

A nudge brought me back to reality and I turned to see Frag. "Yes my tree dragon?"

"Umm, Sebastian, is how long till dinner?" He scooted his foot along the ground and looked down.

"As soon as we all decide to give Chronos a some peace, I'll cook up a large dinner for everybody."

"R-really? Thanks!" He wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I struggled to hug him back, Gadu being in my lap wasn't helping.

 _Maybe I'm not equal with my love for the dragons, I do have favorites. But I do give everyone time. And I think that Chronos, will always have the most.  
_


End file.
